It is thus not previously known to use carbohydrates as fuel in combination with vanadium in the solution of electrolytes for producing electric energy in a fuel cell. None of the above-mentioned publications describes or indicates the use of said combination.
It is a global ambition to find alternative methods of producing electric energy, including alternative fuels for e.g. vehicle engines. Sooner or later, the fossil fuels of the earth will be depleted, also including all the uranium accessible, which means that the use of biofuels, i.e. fuels based on cultivatable, biological materials, may become most interesting. Moreover, a relief of the so-called greenhouse effect, which arises owing to, inter alia, increased amounts of carbon dioxide discharged to the atmosphere, is aimed at.